gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan
Sergeant Evan was a Gear soldier in Prince Ozore's Artillery who fought in the Siege of Anvil Gate. Biography Siege of Anvil Gate Waiting for Battle In 17 B.E., Evan was stationed at Anvil Gate in Anvegad, Kashkur, as the commander of the base's detachment of Prince Ozore's Artillery. As he watched a group of Indie tanks approach the Imulsion refinery across the border in Vasgar, he remarked how weird it was to be able to see the enemy without optics. He regarded it is suicide for a direct frontal assault to be launched on the fort, since it had massive height and a clear line of fire.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 172-173 After the Anvegad Pass was blocked by a landslide created by Indie special forces, Evan and his ten-man gun crew stayed at their station to keep a watch out for the enemy. They were joined by Lt. Victor Hoffman, who was looking for a quiet place to write a letter to his wife and keep an eye on the Indies. As they watched them get closer to the refinery, Evan talked with Pvt. Jarrold and Hoffman about the Indies.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 227-229 First Blood When the Indies started to come into range, Evan and his crew were joined by Captain Ranald Sander and Hoffman. As they monitored the Indie vehicles, an RPG hit the gunnery emplacement from behind. Evan survived, and helped Hoffman up, informing him that Sander had been killed. They scrambled out of the emplacement, and Jarrold said he saw someone out on the rocks on the cliffs overlooking the city. Hoffman ordered Gears to begin looking for the attacker, and ordered Evan to make sure the guns were still in working condition.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 242-243 Several members of Evan's crew, Gunners Dufour, Tovey, and Pole, were all killed in the attack as well. After Evan checked on the guns and found they were still in good condition, he and the surviving members of his crew began clearing out the bodies. Hoffman contacted them while they were doing this, and asked if they wanted someone else to do it instead. Evan declined, and informed him that the guns were okay, and no movement had been spotted coming from the factory. When he spotted Indie tanks approaching from the refinery, he contacted Hoffman and informed him about them. Hoffman gave him permission to open fire, and Evan and his crew began their attack. The first shot took out a tank and two APCs, and caused the rest of the enemy vehicles to disperse. The tanks then came to a stop and opened fire on the fort, causing little damage, and the rest of Evan's gunners opened fire.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 270-274 The Continuing Battle Evan and his crew continued to exchange fire through the night, until Hoffman arrived and ordered them to switch off with the relief crew. However, Evan had discovered something, and handed Hoffman binoculars to view the Indie positions. He pointed out how visible the Indies were making their vehicles, and how they kept making long looping turns at even intervals. He told Hoffman that he believed that only the lead vehicles were real, the rest were just dummies set up to make them waste their ammo. Hoffman realized he was right, and complimented Evan on his good work, and ordered him to conserve ammo accordingly. Evan then told Hoffman he was worried about maintaining the guns with all the firing they were doing, and Hoffman told him to make maintenance a priority, but to get some rest first.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 365-368 Breaking the Siege Several months later, the siege had begun to take a hard toll on the fort. Evan joined a meeting with the rest of the fort's senior staff to discuss with Hoffman his plan to break the siege by faking surrender.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 413-414 Evan and Carlile, the head sapper at the fort, used explosives around the city to kill as many Indie soldiers as they could when they entered the city, starting fires that killed many more. Evan triggered the explosions as the Indies went from position to position, and then joined his men in manning machine gun positions that cut down Indie soldiers as they were herded into the town square by the explosions. He joined the rest of the survivors at the rally point after the battle ended.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 420-423 References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans